


King Of My Heart

by umaficwriter



Series: Crowen Playlist [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crowen, Crowen Playlist, Crowen Playlist Challenge, F/M, I Should Write My Other Fic But I Cant Resist In Being Stupid And Reckless, McArmy, McDreamy, Mentioned Colin Marlow, Mentioned Meredith Grey, Mentioned Preston Burke, Quarentine Fics, Reputation Album, Songfic, Taylor Swift song, cristina and owen, king of my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: 11th on the Crowen Playlist! A look back where it all started.
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Series: Crowen Playlist [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602304
Kudos: 6





	King Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I should write Mine, bc I have so much time to spare with this quarantine shit, but I just can’t wrap myself to do it, I’m trying guys, I write like a paragraph at a time, I’ll achieve! Also, the next chapter in there probably will be the last as well… everything must come to an end. 
> 
> Also, Grey's is not mine and you know the rest.

Cristina’s resolution for that year was: ending it being _alone_ , and most of all, _without_ problems. Without relationships, because God knows, - and all Hospital for that matter -, how the last one had ended.

And everything was going accord to the plan.

Until _this_ day.

**_I'm perfectly fine, I live on my own_ ** **_  
I made up my mind, I'm better off being alone_ **

The stupidity of being _impaled_ by an icicle wasn’t on the books.

She was so mad at Meredith for all the _McDrama_ , and the _McandleHouse_ and the _MaCcident_ with _McDreamy_ _McDying_ in the process, that her attention was everywhere _but_ the ground beneath her. Thus, her current situation.

Impaled by an _icicle_. Saved by _McArmy_ , - with him muttering “damsel in distress” at her cost -, no less.

She _hated_ this day. This day sucked.

Then he kissed her. Out of the blue.

Okay, maybe not _at_ _all_ out of the blue, because if Callie hasn’t interrupted them after he stapled his leg himself (!!!), she doesn’t know where they’d be right now.

Well, she _kinda_ did.

And she _kinda_ liked it.

 _Stupid_ drugs Meredith had given her. Were making her judgement fuzzy with its chemicals.

Not satisfied in only save her and take her to the next exam room available, _McBadAss_ had also, _stayed_ , pulled off her icicle, - even without her permission to do so -, sutured her with perfection, not very trauma, _yeh_? _And_ kissed her.

For _Madonna’_ sake!

Okay, she was praying to Madonna now? She _was_ high, man.

But not too high to not correspond to the redhead’s kiss and being astonished, when he opened the curtains back and exited the room without glancing back at her.

Hey _McRedhead_! You think you can pull out icicles and have your way with damsels in distress?

Apparently, _yes_.

 _So_? 

**_We met a few weeks ago_ ** **_  
Now you try on calling me, baby, like trying on clothes_ **

It should be a normal day. Her and Mer, stealing surgeries and making her interns’ lives a living hell.

But _Madonna_ up there thought differently.

So, imagine her surprise when she saw McArmy at _her_ hospital. Wearing _attending_ scrubs, no less.

She was _screwed_.

 _Thanks_ Madonna.

The days after he told her about the RPG ambush, passed in a blur, he had kissed her at Joe’s alley and things were shaky.

Owen had come to her steps one day, after the interns had gone rogue, and told her she was _beautiful_.

She wasn’t expecting that.

Cristina wasn’t expecting he would call her on her cell the next day, or the day after that.

She was waiting for phone sex, but he just wanted to talk, mostly listen to her babbling about her day, and-

 _Wait_!

Cristina Yang does _not_ babble! Or rumble! Dear Madonna…

**_Salute to me I'm your American Queen_ ** **_  
And you move to me like I'm a Motown beat  
And we rule the kingdom inside my room_ **

After their first time together and all the drama passed. It was time for great make up sex, and man. Owen was _good_ at that.

The guy knew what he was doing and Cristina would be lying if she said it wasn’t the best sex of her life.

He had the caveman persona sometimes and it excited her to the hilt.

It made her legs wobble and her head woozy with desire. Her skin tingled in anticipation when he walked into a room, into _her_ room.

She discovered, after a night of _hot_ sex, he had a kink for being dominated. Witch was odd, being him the Major, although, Cristina made the most of that, of course. Life gives you lemons, etc, etc…

She’d make him sit in bed, watching her undress and dance for him, forbid him to touch his prize. Cristina would say she was his American Queen of Hearts and that he owned her lots of pleasure as payment for his debts, in the middle of the lovemaking, witch, only made him thrust deeper inside of her.

Cristina would meet his efforts with pure lust in her eyes and an electrical beat in her heart, making everything around them dispensable. Everything was unimportant besides this man fucking her with such vigor, it made her dizzy inside the wave of sensations. His calloused hands, experts in trauma, were just as much in making her crazy.

**_'Cause all the boys and their expensive cars_ ** **_  
With their Range Rovers and their Jaguars  
Never took me quite where you do_ **

Preston and Colin had led her to high levels, yes, but they knew absolutely _nothing_ compared to Owen.

Logically, on the Cardiothoracic field, they were experts. But on the field where Owen currently has his head into just about now… oh dear… they were bicycles trying to overtake a Ferrari.

**_And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for_ ** **_  
King of my heart, body and soul, ooh whoa  
And all at once, you are all I want, I'll never let you go  
King of my heart, body and soul, ooh whoa_ **

Out of a sudden, Cristina Yang knew that, aside from her career, she needed Owen Hunt in her life.

She could never thank Madonna enough for getting impaled by that silly icicle.

If she was the Queen of Hearts, he was her King, because he owned her mind most of the time, her body whenever he claimed for it, and her soul at all times.

**_Late in the night, the city's asleep_ ** **_  
Your love is a secret I'm hoping, dreaming, dying to keep  
Change my priorities  
The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury_ **

If in the beginning she wanted them to keep a secret, now Cristina wanted to yell for the world to know they were together.

Don’t get her wrong, she would never be that clingy girlfriend that wanted to spend all times with her loved one, no, she wanted to spend time inside an Or, making miracles with her own hands, but outside the operating room, she wanted people to know where she stood. Wanted them to know she was taken, wanted to make sure that if this Hospital was a Kingdom, her King ruled it all and she was his devoted Queen, who took hearts in her hands, as precious stones and polished them ‘till they were the very mirror image of perfection.

If those hearts were the representation of wealth, his kisses were her luxury and his hands her gifts from above.

She loved him as she loved the heart-beating sound. His love was her song and the blood running through his veins were the band playing everything rhythmically. 

_Damnit_! She should stop reading those classical romance novels.

**_Is this the end of all the endings?_ ** **_  
My broken bones are mending  
With all these nights we're spending  
Up on the roof with a school girl crush  
Drinking beer out of plastic cups  
Say you fancy me, not fancy stuff  
Baby, all at once, this is enough_ **

When Cristina closed a wound up, when she sutured an artery, she could feel in her gloved hands, the flesh coming together, closing its gap, to be one piece again. Like it formerly was.

That’s how she felt being with Owen.

In the vent, inside her room, in his sofa, at the woods, where he would take her to have forest sex on their day off, in a on-call room.

Cristina almost _literally_ , felt her wounds closing up as well.

It was like he was a good drug, whom made her numb ‘till the hurting was gone. And it was almost all gone by that time.

She didn’t like to think of him as a cure, because she wasn’t sick before him, Cristina wouldn’t give Burke the satisfaction of breaking her heart, no. He did a number on her, but who was counting?

Owen didn’t. and didn’t judge her for it. He just worshiped her at the most ways possible, and made Cristina feel loved and understood, like no other man had ever done for her.

Owen was able to fancy stuff. He just didn’t choose to, instead he fancied Cristina and everything she stood for.

That petite woman was _his_ savior.

When he was out there, before the ambush, when he was here in the after… she saved his soul.

He was almost certain that all the foreplay of her being his American Queen, the representation of his country, plus the empowerment of being the one who ruled his entire existence, meant that she loved him as much as he did her.

He was glad to comply if that was the case.

He was a benevolent and loving king.

**Author's Note:**

> That fic was actually nice to write, I think I needed that. Maybe I can write some other thing now. I’ll try, I promise guys! For those who are waiting for Mine, don’t give up on me as yet, it’s coming! Love to hear from you all!   
> See ya xx


End file.
